Torment of Souls
by unnatsu
Summary: Led to become one of the Emperor Soujun's concubines, a man twice her age, Rukia could not expect to find solace within the cages of the imperial palace. AU, ByaRuki, Mature content.
1. PROLOGUE

**SUMMARY** — Led to become one of the Emperor Soujun's concubines, a man twice her age, Rukia could not expect to find solace within the cages of the imperial palace. AU, ByaRuki, Mature content.

**DARK AND MATURE CONTENT. NON-CON, ANGST, HURT/COMFORT.**

Please don't read if you're not comfortable with these themes.

I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please take into consideration that English is not my first language.

Also bear in mind that I slightly changed some aspects of some characters' appearances (such as Rukia's hair length), in order to fit the setting better.

**Disclaimer** — I do not own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Torment of Souls<strong>

_Prologue_

A small shadow was cast across a garden brimming with flowers at full bloom. Glazed eyes stared at the dawning sun. The sky had been slowly painted with strokes of bronze combined with shades of a flaming red, covering the eminent blue that prevailed until just a few moments before. A youthful girl stood beneath the cherry blossom trees, with her fingers clutching softly the cloth of the long sleeves that covered her hands. She was dressed in an exquisite teal green kimono tied with a white obi. The girl's expressionless mask gradually transitioned into a bitter smile as she recalled her prevailing situation.

Rukia carried the name of the Kurosaki Clan, one of the most distinguished merchant houses in all Nation of Seireitei.

The Head of the clan's wife had always had a weak body, and despite her condition, she was able to birth him a male son after several miscarriages. Ichigo, as the boy was named, had limited time to see his mother, due to his early studies and training to succession. And Isshin, as her husband, couldn't be by her side for he had constant Clan duties to attend. Seeing his wife's health slowly deteriorate, and knowing she could no longer bear any children, he decided to adopt a child to occupy her time and loneliness.

Rukia had been adopted into their family at a very young age, and was taught to be a lady ever since. The girl was deemed to be beautiful. She had knee-length, raven black hair and a pair of vibrant purple eyes with thick lashes framing them. Her fringe hung slightly above the tip of her nose, with a rebel section which occasionally fell between her eyes. Her pale ivory skin contrasted her dark strands and her lips were naturally tinted with a shade of the lightest red.

As the eldest daughter of a distinguished House, she was expected to be wed to a man whose name held similar affluence to that of her family. The petite had involuntarily attended some _miai_, and at the age of fifteen, she had already received plenty of marriage proposals from suitable partners, all of which she had convinced her father to delay, claiming she was too young to marry and had yet to tend to her frail mother.

Just a couple of years later, the Kurosaki Clan collapsed. A miscalculation left them broke, and they were forced to sell most of their properties in order to pay their increasing debts. The Head had reluctantly accepted to give his daughter as one of the Emperor Soujun's concubines, an idea of which Masaki had been completely against, for she knew of the Emperor's reputation. He was said to have become ruthless and lustful after his beloved Empress Consort died at childbirth, and ever since then, he held several concubines in the palace to satisfy his own carnal desires and comfort his delusions. Thus, no family who cared for their daughters would be pleased to present them to such a vile man.

But Rukia didn't comply. She accepted it as the best decision. The sovereign had offered her family enough money for them to reestablish themselves, and she thought offering herself for their sake was a fitting gesture to express her gratitude. Furthermore, she couldn't deny that being a concubine to the Emperor was very prestigious, and despite how cruel he was presumed to be, she had prepared herself to endure it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is my first fanfiction, as well as my first writing experience. Please let me know what you think, and whether I should continue it or not.


	2. Through the Winds

**DARK AND MATURE CONTENT. NON-CON, ANGST, HURT, COMFORT.**

Please don't read if you're not comfortable with these themes.

I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please take into consideration that English is not my first language.

Also bear in mind that I slightly changed some aspects of some characters' appearances (such as Rukia's hair length), in order to fit the setting better.

**Disclaimer** — I do not own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Torment of Souls<strong>

_I. Through the Winds_

Rukia wore a melancholic expression as she was escorted to the Imperial Palace. Contrary to what it might have seem, she didn't consider the Emperor's offer a misfortune, but rather something to be grateful for. Certainly, she wasn't pleased by becoming his concubine; however, being given the means to help the people who had cared for her eased some of her concerns.

Still, as much as she tried to stand brave on the surface, deep within, she couldn't avoid feeling scared.

The carriage stopped and a servant helped Rukia descend. He was young, perhaps even younger than her. His face carried immature traits, but he was tall and robust. The young man announced her arrival to the guards and she was led inside the gates. There were several buildings within the walls and a massive construction situated in the center, which Rukia assumed to be the main palace. It was enclosed by an extensive lake, and there were bridges placed in each of the four sides of the residence, providing passage over the water and leading to different entrances.

The servant walked Rukia to the imperial harem palace, located a few meters behind the main residence, and then disappeared without saying a word. She didn't notice his leave and confusedly looked around, trying to catch his presence, but he was no longer anywhere to be seen.

"Are you perhaps Lady Rukia?" The girl hastily turned around to face a young woman. "Certainly, it must be you. I've been told that Lady Rukia has distinguished purple eyes." A faint smile spread across the woman's face. Her dark hair was tied in a low ponytail, and she wore a simple blue kimono, which suited her pale complexion. "Ah, right. I apologize for my rudeness." Her caramel eyes looked down and she slightly bowed her head down in a gesture of courtesy. "My name is Fumiko. I have been assigned to serve as your lady-in-waiting and instruct you to the palace." Rukia slowly opened her lips, as if to say something, but Fumiko spoke first. "Please allow me to take you to your chambers. You must be tired." Rukia assented with her head and followed behind the woman as she spoke.

"This is the imperial harem palace, where all of the Emperor's concubines reside. As you must know, there is currently no Consort, so the one in charge of this palace is the chief lady-in-waiting. I shall introduce you to her sometime." Fumiko said as she guided Rukia across the long corridors of the palace.

"I'm sure you've heard about His Majesty..." She trailed her words carefully and laughed nervously to cease the tension "Well, let us just hope that he doesn't visit your chambers soon." There was a brief hesitation, "Or at any occasion at all."

The woman had stopped walking and they both stood before one of the several doors distributed around the residence. Fumiko wrapped her hands around the handles and swept past the double wooded doors as she gestured Rukia to enter the room. "These are your chambers. I hope it is fit to your liking." Rukia smiled timidly in response and Fumiko stepped out of the room. "Well, I shall let my lady rest now. I will come fetch you later for dinner."

**[...]**

Rukia roamed her eyes across the room. It was very spacious, and had few, but fancy furniture. She noted that her personal possessions had already been brought to the chambers and placed close to the futon. It had been a long travel to the palace, and she was indeed exhausted. A small breath escaped her lips as she lowered herself and lied under the neatly arranged covers, not bothering to remove her clothes. Her gaze shifted to the ceiling and she stared into the nothing until she could no longer keep her eyes open.

**[...]**

Fumiko knocked a few times before she entered Rukia's room. She was asleep so the lady-in-waiting approached the futon and placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking it in an attempt to awake her. "I came to fetch you for dinner, as I said earlier. It would be good for you to make an acquaintance with the other ladies of the court." There was no response, so she trailed on. "The palace can be a lonely place, you know?"

Rukia turned to face her and spoke softly, "Thank you, but I feel tired. Please leave." There was a look of disappointment in Fumiko's expression as she walked out of the room. "If my lady wishes so."

"Actually..." Fumiko heard the abrupt tone in Rukia's voice. "…I'll go."

"I'm glad to hear that, my lady." Fumiko spoke with delight in her face.

**[...]**

Fumiko took Rukia's wrist and led her across the corridors of the residence. It was a short walk until they reached the communal dining room. There were several ladies sitting on long table, talking and giggling as they ate.

"The Emperor has been visiting me quite often recently. I guess my efforts to impress him have finally borne fruit. He's not as harsh to me as he was when I first entered the harem. I still cannot say he's gentle, though."

"I haven't slept with the Emperor yet. I'm still not quite sure whether it's a good or a bad thing."

"The Emperor is a cold man, but pleasing him would make you fortunate. When the time comes, you will know whether it is good or not."

"And the Emperor's son seems to be just as cold as his father. He's not very approachable and has very few people close to him."

"I have never seen the crown prince around the palace, is he really as beautiful as the rumors tell? I've heard that that the Empress was a gem of such enchantment that those who looked at her could not avert their gaze. "

"I've never met the Empress, but I can assure you that the crown prince is as attractive as you may wonder."

Rukia was overwhelmed by the conversations crossing the room. Were all those women concubines? There were plenty of them indeed, she thought.

Fumiko gestured Rukia her sit and as soon as Rukia joined the ladies, whispers spread across the table. "So you are the Kurosaki daughter, are you not?" A woman finally raised her voice to speak "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Rukia smiled and greeted her back "Yes, that would be me. And who might you be?"

"I'm Yoruichi, from the Shihouin house." She introduced herself "There are plenty of noble girls here in the palace, but there are very few as noble you." The dark-skinned woman trailed on with a grin on her face "It has been told the Emperor personally bought you. You might want to diverge yourself from the jealousy of the other ladies…"

Rukia felt uncomfortable with those words and preferred to stay silent. Instead, she eyed the woman with confidence and smiled in response.

Yoruichi let out yet another one of her grins "Well, I do wish for us to get along. If I must say, I hope you can entertain me."

**[...]**

The following days, Rukia spent most of her time exploring the land of the palace. She felt especially delighted by the lakes and the gardens. She loved sitting by the water and feeling the wind rustling the trees.

The palace was so extensive that several weeks had passed since she had arrived, and she still hadn't visited all the places across it.

She noted that in the capital, the stars in the sky seemed brighter and air felt purer. It became a habit for her to walk around at night, and she appreciated it very much.

Rukia had made a few friends, and they would casually join for a tea at times. She found that living in the palace was calmer than she had thought. Her family would send her letters, and she would reply with honesty that she missed them, but she was happy. She was grateful that the Emperor had not yet visited her, and she thought it was best for it to remain that way.

But it did not.

**[...]**

Rukia rested her head on the pillow and lied on her sides, preparing to sleep.

The girl had just returned from the imperial archive. The collection was great, she thought. Rukia didn't read much for pleasure back home, but it became routine for her since she got into the palace.

She was about to close her eyes when she heard the door open hastily. She thought it was Fumiko "I told you not to bother me in my sleep." She muttered, and to her astonishment, a manly voice spoke in return "Is that how you address to your Emperor?" The girl's eyes widened, she stood up as fast as she could and awkwardly bowed down as she articulated an apology "I… I am sorry, your Majesty. I thought…"

"There is no need to stand up. Lie down." He ordered, but Rukia didn't move an inch. "I said lie down." His voice was louder and rougher, but cool at the same time. And so she did as he said. Rukia was no fool. She knew what was coming, and that's what she had come for anyway. She just didn't want it to ever happen.

Her whole body tensed as the Emperor approached her. He climbed on top of her and placed his leg between hers. She felt disgust under his touch. His hands trailed up her thighs and he used his knee to press against her intimacy. Rukia cringed and looked at his face in pleading, but he was not looking at her. He then proceeded to removing her sleeping robes and touching her breasts. His grip was harsh and it left red marks on her pale skin. She winced and tried to move his hands away, but he pinned her arms over her head. As he pressed harder against her body, she could feel him. She wanted to hit him until he would let her go. But she lied still.

Rukia tried her best to be strong and hold her distaste, but tears began to quietly run down her cheeks. She breathed in and tried to calm herself. She was determined to let him do with her as he pleased, but she couldn't stop her sobbing.

"Stop crying." The Emperor demanded. "Now." He let out a grunt and slapped her hard on the face, then slid his hand down her chin and gripped it, making her look at him. She instantly averted her eyes from his cold glaring. "You ruin my mood." He said as he stood up and walked to the door. "It is best for you to be more willing next time."

**[...]**

As the Emperor left, Rukia quietly wept. She brought one of her hands up to her face and gently ran her fingers over the trace of blood left on her cheeks.

Rukia dipped a piece of cloth into a bowl filled with water and used it to wipe her bruise. The gown she wore was not appropriate to go out, but she yearned for a walk. As she dragged her wooded doors open, she could smell the grass and see the night sky, and somehow, it relieved her.

She felt sadness. And she also felt disappointment. She had promised herself that she would fulfill her duty as the Emperor's concubine, yet, she couldn't do it. She blamed herself for not being strong enough.

Rukia strolled across the gardens for long minutes, and when she came to realization, she was at a portion of the palace she didn't know of.

There was a lake surrounded by tall cherry blossom trees, the same as the ones in her house. She breathed in its smell, and it made her feel home. Rukia lied underneath the trees and the soft petals began to fall above her, as if caressing her skin and appeasing her worries. Her eyes were closed, and then she found shelter.

It was silent, and the only sound she could hear was the sound of the wind. And the sound of something cutting through it.

Still lying on the grass, Rukia turned her face to the side and contemplated a beautiful man swinging his sword across wind. The blade would make its way through the air, and the cherry blossom petals would follow its path. It made it seem as though he could command them. His movements were swift and elegant. The moonlight lit his face and contrasted his pale skin with his dark eyes and hair. His expression was full of mist, and it revealed nothing of his character.

Once he noticed her presence, he abruptly stopped his exhibition. His expression didn't change, but Rukia could sense his astonishment. The man slid his sword into the sheath placed on his waist and left without uttering a single word.

"Who is he?" Rukia thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi there, I'm sorry I took so long to get this chapter done, but since this is the first story I ever write, I find it difficult to express my ideas. I'm still not quite satisfied with this first chapter, but I couldn't let you guys waiting any longer. I feel sorry for Rukia, however, this was essential to the plot. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but I honestly hope you will like this one. Please let me know what you think, any polite comments/reviews are appreciated.


End file.
